Scattered radiation essentially develops as a result of the interaction of a primary radiation, which originates from a focus of a beam source, with the object to be examined. On account of this interaction from a spatial direction which differs by comparison with the primary radiation, scattered radiation, which strikes a radiation converter of a radiation detector, causes artifacts in the reconstructed image
Collimators are therefore arranged upstream of the radiation converters in order to reduce the detected portion of scattered radiation in the detector signals. Collimators of this type comprise absorber elements which are arranged one or two-dimensionally, the absorber surfaces of which are aligned radially toward the focus of a radiation source in the manner of a fan so that only radiation from a spatial direction which targets the focus is able to strike the radiation detector.
A slight tilt and/or misalignment of the collimator with respect to a radiation converter may already result in shadowing effects on the active regions of the radiation converter and thus in a falsification and/or reduction of the achievable signal-to-noise ratio. One particular challenge when configuring a radiation detector is therefore to align the collimator very precisely with respect to the radiation converter. Positioning accuracies in a range of a few 10 μm must be achievable here and must also be testable using measurement technology.